Un vilain défaut ?
by iScreweDup
Summary: Mycroft s'ennuie. Et l'ennuie ne fait pas bon ménage avec la curiosité chez les Holmes !


Bonjour à tous, voilà ma première contribution sur ce site suite à sa découverte il y a déjà plusieurs années.

J'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'envoyer des retours (positifs ou négatifs cela va de soi) pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

En espérant que mon humble petit texte Mystrade vous plaira !

 **Disclamer :**

\- évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent et sont issus de l'imagination fantastique de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

\- le contexte est celui de la série Sherlock qui appartient à la BBC

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un vilain défaut ?**

La pièce était silencieuse. De lourds rideaux en velours pourpre laissaient filtrer un faisceau lumineux dans lequel tourbillonnaient quelques poussières qui venaient s'échouer sur le parquet brillant.

Le bureau était habillé par un épais tapis d'orient qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité du sol et qui étouffait les moindres soins. Les murs étaient clairs, beige et quelques cadres mordorés y étaient accrochés, surplombant un imposant bureau en bois sombre de chêne.

Sur le bureau, aucun dossier, aucunes feuilles ni stylos mais de nombreux écrans allumés et clignotants qui tranchaient avec le décor antique de la pièce.

La poignée ronde en verre tourna soudain pour faire apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte une haute stature. L'homme était parfaitement assorti à la pièce, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces dans les tons marrons glacés. Il atteignit en deux enjambées le siège en cuire matelassé et s'y assit. Il fixa quelques instants les écrans affichés devant lui guettant tout mouvement ou action sortant de l'ordinaire.

Rien de nouveau : Sherlock était allongé dans le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton comme une prière à l'égard de son palais mental, John Watson était absent (une autre caméra lui indiquait que celui-ci se trouvait à la sortie de son cabinet prêt à raccompagner un patient souffrant d'arthrose), Mme Hudson s'affairait dans sa cuisine préparant un gâteau qui ressemblait fort à un délicieux moelleux (Mycroft pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur).

Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…aussi Mycroft commença à s'ennuyer et dieu seul sait ce à quoi mène l'ennui chez les Holmes. Il hésita un instant, ouvrit un nouvel onglet et y rentra les mots _Gregory Lestrade._

Suite au retour de Moriarty, Mycroft avait fait installer des caméras chez l'inspecteur pour assurer sa sécurité étant un des rares amis de son frère. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de vérifier également la caméra de Lestrade lors de ces check up quotidien. Seulement, il avait déjà contrôlé l'écran il y a quelques heures et avait été un peu déçu de ne pas y voir l'autre homme, sûrement entrain de courser un criminel dans les rues de Londres.

L'écran afficha une barre de chargement et il tapota impatiemment son index contre le bord du bureau. Enfin, le salon de l'inspecteur apparu sous les yeux de Mycroft. Il y faisait sombre et il était si désordonné, que Mycroft ne distinguait que faiblement les formes. Mais il eut beau scruter la surface numérique, pas de trace de l'inspecteur. Il sortit sa montre à gousset pour vérifier l'heure, 19h30. Lestrade devrait bientôt rentrer, s'il se fiait à ses horaires précédents.

Il patienta donc, son calme s'érodant au fil des heures, et une appréhension commençant à nouer son ventre. Il faillit prendre son combiné pour appeler Scotland Yard ou Sherlock, mais cela reviendrai à révéler l'activité à laquelle il était en train de s'adonner, c'est-à-dire espionner l'inspecteur. Il imaginait déjà la honte qu'il subirait si Sherlock le révélait à Lestrade.

Il n'en fit donc rien et attendit simplement, ses yeux scrutant chaque pièce du petit appartement.

Enfin, (à 00h36 Mycroft releva), la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et la lumière fût, éblouissant les yeux de Mycroft habitués à l'obscurité qui s'était installée peu à peu dans son bureau. Il cligna des paupières et les rouvrit rapidement à la vue de l'inspecteur qui entra en titubant dans la pièce et s'affala contre la porte qui se refermât sous son poids.

Mycroft détourna les yeux, un peu gêné de voir le policier dans un état d'ébriété aussi avancé. Cependant, son but étant de vérifier si l'inspecteur allait bien, il ne pouvait achever sa mission sur un non-lieu. Il se racla donc la gorge et reposa son regard sur l'écran. Lestrade avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où il buvait de longues gorgées d'eau directement au robinet. Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de l'eau dégoulinant sur son menton, mouillant ses vêtements et trempant le sol. Il entendit l'inspecteur poussait un râle de contentement avant que celui-ci ne tente de retirer sa veste, épreuve sous-estimé dans son état. Il se débattit férocement, puis finit par secouer énergiquement ses bras dans une tentative désespérée d'ôter sa chemise et sa veste dans un lot indistinct. Le tout termina tout de même sa course aux pieds de l'inspecteur.

Mycroft, fixa curieusement le torse qui se révéla devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ainsi le corps d'un autre l'homme que lui et cela l'intriguait. En effet, son buste pâle et mince n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le corps à la peau hâlée et ferme de l'inspecteur.

Trop occupée à détailler et comparer dans sa tête leur physique, il ne fit pas attention aux geste de Lestrade. Celui-ci, avait en effet finit de retirer l'intégralité de ses vêtements et se tenait debout en boxer bien en face de la caméra (que Mycroft savait bien dissimulée).

Le politicien eut la décence de rougir au regard de l'inspecteur même en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne pouvait le voir. Un bruit le fit soudain sursauter et il ferma précipitamment l'ordinateur, coupable. Il se trouva ridicule lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était que le vibreur de son cellulaire contre sa cuisse.

Il décida alors que sa séance d'espionnage avait déjà bien trop duré, et il alla se chercher une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il fut de retour à son bureau, une pensée viscérale ne cessait de tourner en boucle. Lestrade avait-il bien trouvé le sommeil ou bien s'était-il étouffé dans son vomi suite à un coma éthylique ?

Estimant qu'il était de son devoir de le vérifier, il prit l'ordinateur qu'il amena dans sa chambre et posa sur son lit. Il retira ses vêtements puis se faufila sous les draps après avoir enfilé sa tenue de nuit (un short en coton assez large et une chemise en lin clair). Il alluma une fois de plus l'ordinateur, maudissant dans sa barbe sa curiosité maladive et rouvrit l'onglet Lestrade.

Pas de trace de l'inspecteur dans le salon, il glissa donc dans l'onglet salle de bain, pas de Lestrade ici non plus, si ce n'était son caleçon sombre abandonné sur le carrelage. Mycroft allait cliquer pour accéder à la caméra chambre mais il se ravisa. Ce n'est que l'assurance de savoir Lestrade bien vivant (et pas du tout sa curiosité malsaine, ni son ennui) qui le poussa à ouvrir l'onglet. Il relâcha son souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu et appuya sur la touche.

Il sentit aussitôt sa bouche s'assécher et son souffle se couper.

Grégory (Mycroft se permit de l'appeler mentalement ainsi face à la scène qu'il avait sous ses yeux) était étendue, nu sur son lit. Ses jambes étaient largement écartées et Mycroft avait une vue terrible sur un autre costume trois-pièces, fièrement dressé. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de l'écran lorsque Lestrade leva une de ses mains et empoigna son sexe dur. Son visage était rougi et il se mordait les lèvres en regardant sans le vouloir dans la direction de Mycroft. Il poussa sans prévenir un gémissement sonore lorsqu'il effleura de son pouce son gland déjà suintant. A ce son, Mycroft se sentit devenir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon pourtant ample. Il ne se savait pas homosexuel, mais sa situation sournoise de voyeur l'excitait terriblement, voir sans être vu était sans aucun doute possible un de ses plus grands fantasmes.

Il regarda avidement les hanches de l'inspecteur se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement, sa main massant son érection au même rythme. Il admira les cheveux gris éparpillés sur le visage concentré et humide de Grégory, se soulever à chaque souffle erratique de ce dernier.

Mycroft était déjà à bout lorsque Lestrade entama un mouvement surprenant de son autre main qui reposait auparavant sur le drap. Il glissa son majeur entre ses lèvres et commença à le sucer, les paupières closes comme s'il pratiquait une merveilleuse fellation. L'érection de Mycroft emprisonnée dans son carcan protestait en imaginant les lèvres de l'inspecteur non pas autour de son doigt mais étroites autour de son propre sexe.

Puis, le policier retira son doigt et le dirigea vers ses fesses rebondies pour se l'enfoncer profondément. Mycroft l'observait tressaillir, la bouche grande ouverte, la main assurée introduisant un second doigt dans son antre et entamer des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

Le politicien ne se retint plus, arracha presque son bas et attrapa son sexe à la base en grognant de plaisir. Il se calqua sur le rythme de l'inspecteur, s'imaginant le pilonner férocement sur ce matelas et se sentant presque jaloux des doigts talentueux de Grégory.

Sans prévenir, l'inspecteur par une dernière poussée qui frôla sûrement sa prostate, cria sans retenue se sachant seul et éjacula en longs jets, continuant à se masturber paresseusement, les yeux rivés sur la caméra et souffla :

« J'espère que le spectacle vous a plût, M. Holmes. »

Ce fut ce regard délibérément provocateur et aguicheur qui fit exploser Mycroft dans un gémissement rauque.


End file.
